WITCH: The fall of Meridian
by Sniper Fodder
Summary: Meridian destroyed by means only possible on earth. A horrorifying account from the POV of Cornelia as the guardians witness the destruction of Meridian, and the loss of her queen. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is greatly horrifying to me. Don't ask why I wrote it, because I have no clue. I attach my standard W.I.T.C.H. Disclaimer from my profile to this story.**

* * *

W.I.T.C.H.: The Fall of Meridian

"Terrible Memories"

It has been 3 months since the fall of Meridian. It has been 3 months since I saw an entire people wiped out. It has been 3 months of sorrow. It has been 3 months of reconciliation. We are finally on the verge of retribution for the crimes committed against an innocent helpless people. We are on the verge of revenge.

Yet I sit here and think back to the day we witnessed the horrible event. It is unbearable to think about the day I lost my best friend, the day I lost Elyon. But I think back, and keep it fresh in my mind. It feels good to have something to hate, to have something to focus on so I can vindicate Elyon's death.

I seek to tear those who committed the grave crime into a thousand pieces. I seek to destroy the fools who took away Elyon from me. When I am finished, a path of destruction shall lay behind me. I pity those who will get in my way as I bring forth a wrath never seen before.

You may be asking who I am, and what happened to build up such hate within me. I will tell you who I am and the story behind the hate which has pooled within me. The words that follow shall be my personal record to the fall of Meridian and those who committed such an atrocity.

Ω

We were on the verge of removing Phobos from power and restoring Elyon as the rightful heir to the throne. It had been a long hard arduous journey, but we were finally going to stop Phobos for good.

We all sat in the Silver Dragon, Hay Lin's family restaurant. With us was Caleb who was helping us to plan our final moves that would bring Phobos to his knees. Caleb sat across from me in the booth. We both were seated next to the window. Seated on my left was Hay Lin. Across from Hay Lin was Irma. Irma sat next to Will, and Taranee sat across from her. Yes, I am Cornelia Hale, one of the Guardians of the Veil, the one who controls the element of Earth.

Enough of this idle chat, I must move on or this testimony to Meridian and its final days will not be finished before we seek retribution. As I was saying, we were all seated in the Silver Dragon discussing our next and hopefully final move on Phobos. Caleb had found an old abandoned passage into the castle that would help us bring the rebel army in undetected. The plan was so flawless that it had to work. Only to our horror would we later realize the mistake of this thinking as an unexpected element played into the game.

With the plan laid out in detail, everyone had a celebratory dinner and we all went home to get some rest before the battle that awaited us. I walked home thinking naught but the freedom we would bring to Meridian and of finally being able to free Elyon of Phobos' twisted grasp. Coming home I told my parents that I loved them, and I even complimented lily. That is how joyous my mood was.

Slipping into bed I beheld nightmares. I awoke in the middle of the night telling myself that it was just apprehension for the coming battle. With my mind naively put to rest, I returned to sleep for a few more hours. Awaking the next day (as it was a Saturday, I would not need to worry about school) I told my parents that myself and the girls would be gone for some time doing various things.

The day outside was sunny, a perfect day for a battle I had thought. But we would not walk into a battle that day; we would be walking into a horror beyond belief. I met the rest of the girls at our designated spot, and waited for Will to open the portal and transform us into our Guardian forms.

When the task has been completed and we were in Meridian, we found that we were a good distance from the city and the castle that looked over it. Unlike on earth, Meridian was clouded over like it always was. It looked like a storm was brewing, but there was no way to tell.

We began to walk toward our rendezvous point with Caleb who would take us to the abandoned tunnel where the rebels were already stationed waiting the moment of battle. Along the way though, we encountered a most mysterious object, a Walkie Talkie. But no, this was not one of the ones we had bought from the store for Caleb and his rebel commanders. It looked completely different and had a strange logo stamped on the back, with the initials MJ-12.

Shrugging we did not think of it until the radio crackled to life, but that is getting ahead of myself. Irma volunteered to carry it while we continued on. Will began to recite to plan to us one last time before we got to Caleb to see if there were any flaws we missed, but we found none. We got to the rendezvous point ahead of time and we all sat down to wait for Caleb. The place we had chosen looked over the city from a hill not to far away. The view afforded us relative concealment from anyone who would look up, but a clear view to look down upon.

As we sat there, the first signs of something wrong showed themselves. We could hear a clear roar, slowly rising in sound, as if it were an airplane. Looking up instinctively we could see nothing. The sound passed us by overhead but we could not find the source. Whatever it was, it must have been using the clouds for cover. Hay Lin volunteered to fly up to see if she could find anything, but we decided against it since a guard might see her as she flew up into the clouds. Now I dearly wish that we had sent her up there, and then we might have had an early warning of what was about to happen.

The roar slowly faded away disappearing all together. We still had 15 minutes till Caleb was supposed to show up and we talked about the strange noise. Hay Lin had been sitting slumped when she immediately sat up right, cocking her head to the side. I remember her clearly saying,

"Guys! It's that strange noise again, but it sounds different this time." Hay Lin with her power over air could hear things long before us, and surely enough we soon heard the sound too. It sounded low as it first had, and it could not be mistaken for anything but a jet. Then to our surprise the walkie talkie that Irma had set down upon the ground crackled to life. What we heard from it was first confusing, as it was like the military jargon that you see in war movies.

"Spyglass to Royal flight, we see you near the target on radar, descend to suitable altitude and begin run."

So wrapped up in the radio before us we had not heard Caleb come up.

"What are you guys listening to?" Caleb had asked as he listened in too.

"We don't know! We found it on our way here!" Irma said excitedly gesturing to the walkie talkie. The roar got visibly louder as everyone looked up.

"Roger that Spyglass, Beginning run on target." We could hear from the radio as a black ominous shape emerged from the clouds about to fly over meridian. It was a Giant plane! And here in Meridian! We were shocked and speechless as Caleb asked what the strange object was.

"I-it's a plane Caleb! A plane here in Meridian, but how?" Was Taranee's startled reply. But no sooner had she said that when we could see two enormous doors on the plane open up revealing an empty darkness.

"Bombing run initiated. Dropping bombs now…" Was all we could hear. I did not comprehend the words spewing from the speaker on the walkie talkie as dark round shapes began to poor from the open hole on the plane. Then it clicked in my head, and I screamed out, "They're bombing the City! OH MY GOD! THEY"RE BOMBING THE CITY!"

And just as the last word left my mouth the first bomb from the series that fell struck the ground creating an immense explosion. The sound was tremendous as explosion after explosion created a strip of destruction in a straight line through the city. More planes descended from the clouds and began to drop there ominous load causing extreme damage. We all stood in shock as the city was being demolished.

"Phase one of Operation Living Hell complete, starting phase two." The radio scratchily said as even more planes descended from the clouds. The bombs from this one were different though, for when they struck the ground great gouts of flame sprouted creating an inferno. Now the city was being consumed by flames as the fire greedily licked upon the smashed houses. Terrible screams rose from the city startling us into action.

We ran towards the city at full speed to help all the innocent people that were trapped within the burning inferno. As we approached we could feel the sheer heat of the firestorm that raged through the city. We could not approach to close because of how hot it was. Objects not even near the fire burst into flames. Irma quickly diverted the water from the river and tried to douse the flames, but to no avail. The fire only seemed to grow higher as the all consuming flames quickly spread to surround the castle.

Taranee, the master of fire tried to calm the flames but succeeded only in increasing the power that raged behind it. Taranee tried to run into the fire to see if she could save anyone, but even her power over fire could not keep her safe. She came back out with burns covering her arms as she had shielded her face from the heat.

"It's to hot! I can't do anything." Taranee shouted, her breath in ragged gasps as she collapsed to the ground.

"But we have to do something! That's my people!" Caleb shouted back over the roar as the fire continued its dirty deed. We all looked sorrowfully at him only able to shake our heads. We retreated to our hill vantage point and continued to watch in horror as the flames burned on and on. For awhile we thought that the castle might be safe, and it would have had it not been for another wave of bombings that turned the walls into rubble. My heart leapt in fear as several bombs struck the throne room and Elyon's room.

Anguish was painted on all our faces. Caleb had rushed away to see if the rebels in the tunnel were all right, but came back only shaking his head as tears freely rolled down his face. The fire lasted into the night as we sat and watched, unable to do anything to save the people within the city.

My hate began to build that night, as I watched. I remember the words last uttered from the radio as the last plane noises faded away.

"Mission complete, Operation Living Hell is a success. The city is destroyed."

Irma quietly turned off the radio as we looked at it. When the flames had finally died down enough we went to see if we could find anyone who had survived the "Living Hell". All we found where piles of ashes from the bodies that were cremated from the extreme heat of the firestorm.

Upon investigating the castle, we found Phobos dead. He lay face down with blood pooling around him; his body crushed from a giant beam from the ceiling. Not even his powers could save him from the onslaught of the bombs that had rained down upon the palace. At the site of this I knew that Elyon had died. We moved quickly to the area where her room had been located.

Had is the keyword as now there was a gaping hole there. Nothing had survived. A few feet from the door we found Elyon's crumpled body. I cried out in anguish as I ran over to her. Her eyes were still open, but no longer did her bright life peer out from them. Instead her eyes were glossed over. Her blond braided hair was matted from the blood that had oozed from a head injury, most likely instantly killing her.

My scream of sorrow pierced the thunder that echoed from the clouds of ash that still fell down upon the city. My heart had been wreant in two, leaving nothing but a black hole and a burning anger of rage that built up, welling up from some reserve deep down.

The ground shook as my anger took hold of me. Cracks started appearing in the wall next to us as my rage shook the ground below us. Cries of the Guardians pleas to stop went unheard as the whole castle became unstable, and started shake with the violence of an earth quake. They managed to drag me away as I held onto Elyon's body.

We barely had made it out of the castle before in a shuddering boom it collapsed upon itself. Dust and debris rained down every where, but I cared not but for the body of my now lost friend. We returned to the hill, where I moved earth to form a grave for Elyon. I caused stone to rise up and cover her body, and engraved the following words into her tomb,

_The lost light of Meridian rests here._

_She left this world alone, a shinning beacon to those around her._

_May her light continue to shine upon this world in her absence._

With the task at hand complete, I collapsed, sorrow racking my body. I could not move as memories of her flashed before my eyes. I had truly lost my friend, and I felt as if a piece of me had died with her. Finally we all left, Caleb included as his home now had been turned into a barren wasteland, the sole survivor of his people.

We brought the radio with us, as it was our only clue to what had happened that day. With it, we would track down those who perpetrated genocide on an innocent people and their queen. I remembered the rage that pooled within me, and made a vow to destroy those who had wrought the destruction upon meridian.

We went through the portal to find the sun setting on earth. The Beauty of the sunset was ignored as we trudged through the streets to our separate houses. Hay Lin offered to give Caleb a place to sleep. I did not know how I could go home to face my parents, my sister. How was I going to explain the sorrow that had permanently been set into my face? How was I going to explain the tears that still fell from my wet eyes?

I can't remember how I did it, but my parents bought my little story as I went to bed. I looked at old pictures of Elyon and her smiling visage as unconsciousness took me, as I was to tired to dream. And If I had, it would only been of nightmares of the burning inferno that consumed Meridian.

Ω

Now you know why I am consumed by hatred. Now you know the fateful story of meridian. We don't know much about what happened, why Meridian was destroyed. Hopefully the answers we seek to the questions that have been asked will be found in a secret place outside of Heatherfield. We can find no references to it, but we know that it is the right place because the strange symbol we found on the walkie talkies exists on signs warning intruders away.

I end this entry here, as I must rest before the mission to infiltrate the strange facility tomorrow. If all goes as planned, the answers to what happened in meridian on that fateful day will be found out. But then again, nothing goes as planned…

* * *

**A/N: Umm, shocking huh? If not, then I have no clue whats wrong with you. I was thinking random thought when I wrote this, and this idea just popped into my head. I await the reviews that shall prove quite interesting, if any are submitted. Review if you would, because it will be torture if you don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, took forever but I've completed this chapter. Not very long, but then again there really isn't much to 'say'. Also, Another note, I love to recycle character names. Yes, u may find similarities, but this story isn't related at all to any of my other works. It lives in its own time line. Read & Review please.**

W.I.T.C.H.: The Fall of Meridian

"The Dark Side of the Moon"

We'll, we are taking a break from our foray into the strange facility. I decided to write this out just in case something happens while we are exploring. So far, no alarm has been sounded, nor are there any guards that we can tell. There are cameras everywhere, but they are dead, as if power is not reaching them.

We broke through the chain link fence with it's "WARNING: This is private property! NO TRESPASSING" Sign. On the other side of the fence we advanced upon the building, but it gave no sign or knowledge of our presence.

It looks like this place is abandoned. The building from the outside looks like a regular warehouse, but on the inside it is a completely different story. When we entered through the front door, we found the darkness overwhelming. No one had thought to bring flashlights, so Taranee created several balls of fire that floated along with us, providing some light. The balls of fire cast eerie shadows down the long corridor that was on the other side of the door we had entered through. Stacked along the wall were crates and various boxes bearing the strange symbol we had found on the Walkie Talkie in Meridian. They bring back bitter memories.

Since we had changed into guardian form before getting close to the facility, we were at ready waiting for the least bit of sign that our presence was known but found none. The long corridor had many doors on them, with important titles like "Accounting Manager" and "CEO". It looked like this was a business or something. Most of the doors were locked, and we were afraid to open them fearing that alarms were in place, though why there would be alarms on individual doors and not the front door made no sense.

We passed by the many doors trying each one and shrugging along the way. Everything seemed to be locked, until we came to a door that wasn't locked. When we opened it up we found what appeared to be a freight elevator. Irma walked over and looked at what apparently was keypad and keycard scanner.

"Geee, if only I had thought to bring my Keycard, then we all could have gone down this elevator." Irma said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Irma, maybe Will can get it open for us." I said in reply to Irma, who just glared at me and crossed her arms.

"I'll see what I can do," Will said to us moving towards the keycard reader with its red light showing that the door was locked. "Hey uh… Mr. Keycard reader… could you uh… open the door for us?"

The card reader must of responded with a negative response because Will then said, "If you don't open up for us, I will tear you off the wall and smash you to pieces!"

And like Magic the doors opened for us allowing us to get on the elevator.

"Nice Negotiating skills Will, Remind me to invite you over when my microwave is acting up again," Hay Lin commented after we had boarded the elevator. Looking at where the buttons on a normal elevator would be, we instead found another card reader, an open button, and a close button.

"Umm, where are the floor buttons?" Irma asked curiously.

"There probably isn't any. Either this elevator goes to one other floor, or the card reader goes to the card holder's floor for him based on his card." Taranee replied.

"Right… and how do you know this?" Irma asked questioningly. "You don't happen to work for this 'MJ-12' Do ya?"

"Nah, the elevators are similar to this at the court house where my Mom and Dad work." Taranee said to Irma with a cool expression on her face.

"Eh… uh… right… I knew that…" Irma said not so confidently. Taranee just shrugged while Will went to work on this Card Reader. Soon the Elevator was moving to the only other floor in the building, which happened to be 12 stories underground.

When the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open, we were confronted with another long corridor. Only this one was well lit, like it was expecting someone. We looked at each for a brief moment before Will took the first tentative step into the corridor leading the way.

The doors in this hallway were also marked with names, but ones that showed more prospect. Some of the doors were labeled 'Osiris Project', "Illiad Project' and so on and so forth. Most of the doors we encountered had a big window next to them so you could look into what appeared to be labs, though honestly, I had never seen some of the equipment they were using before. Even Taranee was at a loss for words to name some of the machines they were using.

Many of the doors were locked, but there were some that were open and inviting. We only dawdled a bit as we continued our search for some clue as to what MJ-12 was doing in Meridian. Then we found a particularly interestingly named project, 'Black Magic'. The door was unlocked so we went ahead and entered.

Inside we found another lab with various equipment and machines strewn about. We all split up and poked around for information to what 'Black Magic' was. I happened upon what appeared to be the office of Jonathan Petersburg, apparently Director of the project. I called the others over and we entered his office. Looking about we found some filling cabinets with what looked like a model sports car, red in color, on top of them. Opening the draws we found numerous files.

"Lets see… Lab results… personnel files… ah! Here we go! Project Binder for 'Black Magic'!" Taranee exclaimed holding up a thin white binder. The cover had the MJ-12 Logo with 'Black Magic' printed neatly in bold font below it. Opening the binder we found the index listing several things including: Project Description, Objective, Progress, and various other tabs. Taranee opened the binder to the Project Description section and began reading aloud.

"Project Black Magic was created to test equipment that could re-locate matter in-between dimensions. This equipment is to be housed and tested in the Heatherfield MJ-12 facility. It will need enormous amounts of power and a team of 12 scientists who are qualified in the fields of Quantum Physics, Alternate universe theorem…"

And the list went on and on. So MJ-12 had been seeking inter-dimensional technology. Apparently this was to be used to shift in and out of the battle field creating a whole new guerrilla warfare. The Lab results confirmed that they were successful in creating such technology. But that was all. The binder ended saying there was a military intervention that took place and requisitioned the technology before all the possibilities and flaws could be tested.

Looking through the paperwork we only found one reference to the man who gave the order to shut down the project. Ethan Riley, Director of the facility and apparently the one who reported to MJ-12 themselves. Seeing as we couldn't find any other information we decided to find and raid this "Ethan Riley's" office.

"You know, I think that was one of the names on the door on the main floor before we came down here," Hay Lin said as we wondered where his office could be.

"Okay, let's head back up there and see what we can find out." Will replied heading back down the corridor we came through. Will convinced the elevator to take us back up to the main floor and Taranee re-lit her balls of fire to light the way. We wandered back up the corridor finally coming upon Ethan Riley's door, his name embossed in gold lettering with 'Facility Manager' printed neatly beneath.

"How are we going to open the door? No one brought any skeleton keys with them did they?" Irma said jokingly as she tried the door handle. It wouldn't budge.

"No, but the door has a glass window and that should be easy enough to break." Hay Lin replied sending a ball of air that shattered the glass. Reaching around the jagged edges of the remaining glass Will slipped her hand inside and there was a small _snick!_ as she unlocked the door.

"Hopefully we will be long gone by the time they find this mess," Will commented to the broken glass that was scattered about. Shrugging we stepped into the room and looked around. There was desk directly infront of us with some chairs in front of it. Behind it was a plush brown leather chair. A computer sat on the desk with some flowers and a name plate that read "Ethan Riley". Off to the side was some filling cabinets that looked promising.

"Will, why don't you have a talk with the computer and see if it knows anything about 'Black Magic'. We'll browse these files and see if we find anything." I said sauntering over to the file cabinet, the crunching of broken glass beneath my feet.

Will went over to work on the computer while we began looking through the files in his filling cabinet. We weren't having any luck and neither was Will from the sounds of it. Her muttered curses at the computer only bore proof that it wasn't going to be as cooperative as the elevators.

Hay Lin suddenly sprang up with a File that had red around the edges and 'Mobilization Orders' printed neatly in black on the front. It also read TOP SECERET.

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" Hay Lin's buoyant voice called out. We all crowded around her as she opened the file.

"These look like orders… to attack…" Will said as we browsed thru the file.

The file read as follows:

"Mobilize Special attack squadron thru the Inter-dimensional portal created by Black Magic. Station there until need for squad in special operations. Commence with training and test runs of tactics while stationed there. Permission granted to use local inhabitants as training for 'Firestorm' bombing run training."

That last line made us all pause as we remembered back to the firestorm that consumed the city. It all happened because this… this… special forces group needed target practice!! I mean, who could authorize anyone to do th

**A/N: Before anyone asks, Yes, I left that sentence unfinished. It will all make sense in the ah… 3****rd**** chapter, if I ever get around to writing it. Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

W.I.T.C.H.: The Fall of Meridian Ch3

**A/N: Alrighty then, I would like to thank all who have reviewed this Fanfic and seen all the flaws within it. First off I'd like to apologize to CCRox4Eva**. **I'm sorry that I said Caleb died, I guess I haven't written about this fanfic for so long I forgot. I would also like to apologize to JanessaVR as I seem to have offended her, since she never wrote back, or replied to me. I'd also like to thank XV-Dragon and is friend Draco for all the reviews they have given me. They give me courage to go on . And Lastly I'd like to thank Sokai for putting up with me in all those convo's we had. Enough Chit Chat! Time to conclude this story! Read and Review Por Favor!**

* * *

This story was posted in June of 2007.

* * *

We found this journal… right after the attack. We didn't know she kept one on her. But we found it, and we read it. I wanted the memory of Cornelia Hale to live on. So I'm going to finish what Cornelia started.

ΩΩΩ

As in the last entry we were going through this Jonathan Petersburg's office looking at the files relating to Black Magic. We could not believe that anyone would use a civilization as target practice. It was un-believable. It was… evil. We all decided right then and there that we would permanently shut down MJ-12 because of the threat they possessed… because of what they did to Meridian and Elyon.

So we began to plan what we would do to stop MJ-12. Unfortunately we did not have enough information to hunt down MJ-12 to stop them, so we decided to explore more. We needed names, addresses… we needed information that would lead us to the people responsible for all of this.

We agreed to split up and meet back at Jonathan Petersburg's office in one hour. So we did. I myself didn't find anything, but Taranee and Will did. They found a full listing of the 'Board Members'. They were the ones who were responsible for Majestic 12… the ones who were responsible for the fall of Meridian.

We were tired after our foray so we decided to rest. Cornelia went off into a corner of the room away from us. We figured that she was feeling kind of bad and wanted to be alone for awhile, so we let her be.

We had been resting for about 15 minutes when the room was blanketed in a flurry of micro-explosions. Boards on the crates splintered and cement dust filled the air. The sound was deafening, the explosions sounded in a rapid chatter, as if they were machineguns that you always see in the movies… only it was.

Hay Lin quickly sent out a wave of omni-directional air that not only cleared the room of flying debris but also stopped the gun fire. We were all still stunned, but were quickly recovering as what we soon realized was a large group of men stood up again.

They were all dressed in black, their head's covered by strange looking devices. Slung around their shoulder's was straps that held up mean looking guns. But I didn't notice this until later when I could think about it. There wasn't enough time.

Taranee reacted quickly by hurling balls of fire at a group of them near her. All but one dived out of the way of the flame, the unlucky guy who caught the ball of fire was consumed in a blaze.

Will kicked her foot into the groin of another who doubled over in pain. She hit him over the head with a board that had come loose from a crate in the fire fight. He was down for the count.

I reached down within myself and felt the familiar joy of water, and found a readily useable source, the fire suppression system. Streams of water broke forth from the sprinkler heads and whorled about smashing into various bad guys. One of them leveled his gun at Hay Lin and was about to squeeze the trigger when a tentacle of water sliced through the astonished man's gun. He was knocked over the head with the board that Will was using as a temporary weapon and knocked out before the pieces of his gun even hit the floor.

Will had made quick work of two more guys while Hay Lin's tornados of air cleaned up a few more. Taranee had melted several of the guns of the bad guys into heaps of slag.

Then it all stopped. Our attackers were either killed, knocked out, or had run away. There was no one left. We were all congratulating ourselves on a job well done when we realized something was wrong… Where was Cornelia?

Our hearts froze as we all turned as one to the corner where she had been.

"Cornelia!" I heard someone shouting. Distantly I realized the shout was issuing from my own mouth. There underneath a fallen and splintered crate was Cornelia. Her head was turned away, her blond hair wind tossed from Hay Lin's blasts of wind. The crate covered most of her slender body, crushing it with unknown contents. The crate must have fallen over in the fight.

We were all instantly by her side. A weak groan issued from Cornelia's mouth as she turned her head to face us.

"I…" she tried to talk before Hay Lin stopped her.

"Don't talk Cornelia! We're going to get you out of here!" Hay Lin's voice was a hoarse whisper. Cornelia only slightly shook her head in response.

"Bring justice to what happened to Elyon… and tell Caleb I love him…" She managed to say before life fled her body. We all were shocked by what had just happened. The scene before my eyes became wavy and distorted. Then I realized that there were tears in my eyes. Cornelia died… never to walk this earth again.

It was too much. We all just kind of sat there, for a long time. I could hear the painful sorrow of the others. Everything had happened so fast, it was… impossible. But reality took firm hold and we knew it was possible. We had let our guard down for just a moment and then… gone…

I'm sorry that I can't explain this properly… but words will never be able to describe that moment. We all had felt as if a piece of us had died with Cornelia. First Elyon and now her too. When would it end?

Slowly, we all began to collect ourselves and move. Taranee and Hay Lin helped me lift the crate while Will pulled Cornelia out from underneath it. That is when we found this journal, Cornelia's testimony to Meridian's final days and the pursuit of Justice. Will kept the journal with her for safe keeping. Taranee and I picked up Cornelia's body and we left the facility.

We had no idea of where to go or what to do. We then realized that we had to tell our Parents about the Guardianship, about Cornelia's death and why she died. The rest happened rapidly; Hay Lin called all the parents and told them to meet us at the park. Hay Lin also called Caleb and told him to meet us there too.

We made it to the park and laid Cornelia's body down on a bed of leaves. Then all of our parents arrived and found us in our Guardian forms. They also found how mature we looked unbelievable. The scene would of almost been comical, had it not been for the gravity of the situation.

We began to explain to them everything. From Hay Lin's Grandma Yan Lin giving us the Heart of Kandrakar to the epic battles we fought in Meridian. We told of Elyon and how we were trying to save her. Then we told of the fall of Meridian.

It was after we told of the incident at the facility did we show our stricken parents Cornelia. Mr. and Mrs. Hale rushed over to their fallen daughter, grief emanating from all the parents. Caleb stood speechless off to the side, unable to comprehend what happened. First his queen, now his one true love. As Mrs. Hale hugged Cornelia's lifeless body, Will opened a portal to Meridian with The Hearth.

Some of the parents took a step back at the swirling blue vortex that was a passageway to Meridian. Hay Lin went through first, followed by Taranee. The rest of us got our parents to follow them. Mr. Hale picked up Cornelia's body and with his wife at his side, walked through the portal. Caleb dejectedly walked through after them, his foot steps heavy. Will and I were the last ones to go through.

On the other side we found ourselves not that far from the hill where we buried Elyon. We traveled there and took in the ruins of the city. The sun was close to dusk and light slanted down casting long shadows. Elyon's tomb looked the same way that it did when Cornelia herself first created it. The only difference was a rose bush had sprung up at the head of it and there were blooms blossoming all over it.

We dug Cornelia's grave and laid her body to rest. It wasn't as grandiose as Elyon's, but it didn't have to be. Caleb had found some stone rubble and with Will's help had engraved upon it:

"_Here lies Cornelia Hale, Earth Guardian and best friend to Elyon. She strived to seek justice for Meridian and final peace for all. May her memory endure for all time._

As soon as we placed the capstone upon Cornelia's grave, lilies began to grow giving life to the torn earth.

"Cornelia, Rest in peace. We will find those responsible and ensure that they are punished for the terrible deeds they have wrought. May you find Elyon on the other side." Will said, staring off into the sunset that streaked the sky with deep purples and vibrant peach colors. "Caleb, she wanted you to know that she loved you."

Caleb looked up from where he was standing and replied, "I know… I loved her too."

Granting Meridian, Elyon, and my fallen friend one last look I began moving back to the portal. I was followed by the parents and the rest of the guardians. There was nothing for us to do but to return home. On the other side of the portal we changed back into our normal forms and Will closed the portal.

All our parents hugged us and held us tight. All except for Cornelia's parents who had no one to hug.

"Guys, can we talk real quick?" I said to the rest of the gang. Everyone nodded their heads and we headed off to a little huddle on the side while our parents talked amongst themselves.

"Okay Irma? What is it?" Will asked being the leader she had grown into.

"I would like to ask for a few things, if you all don't mind." I said biting my lower lip. Will nodded for me to continue. "I want us to finish what we started, to punish those who took Elyon and Cornelia away from us."

"Well, that is the plan. We still have names for all the people who were on that board. We will find them and bring justice to them." Taranee said, as if on auto pilot.

"And finally, I would like to be the safe keeper of Cornelia's Journal." I said as my last request. This everyone agreed to, surprisingly enough. I would of thought that maybe the wouldn't let me as I was the jokester of the group. But I couldn't find anything to joke about anymore. Will handed me the journal and we all broke from our huddle. We went to our separate parents and they took us home.

ΩΩΩ

So now I sit here in my bedroom writing this. I feel as if I've aged to a very old age. The sorrow I've experienced has drained my proverbial battery. I hope that someday we will bring justice to those who committed these atrocities. But right now I need sleep and time to think. I hope that those of you who read this will remember all those who have fallen. I hope that one day Meridian will be a place filled with life and light.

The future is largely unknown but we will continue to place our right foot in front of our left. It's all we can do.

- Irma Lair

**A/N: And that is the 3****rd**** and final chapter to W.I.T.C.H.: Fall of Meridian. Yea! My first complete story! Idk if I will write a sequel to this one… but I've already got some idea's in my head.**

**Please read and review this chapter, I need to know what I need to fix! Thanks!**


End file.
